Distant
by pjmswear
Summary: Clark Kent realized with growing horror that he was not Robin's favorite hero anymore.


—

DISTANT

—

 **Summary** : Clark Kent realized with growing horror that he was not Robin's favorite hero anymore.

 **Rating** : Could be K+, but I still prefer T.

 **Characters** : Clark Kent, Dick Grayson

 **Category** : It's fanfiction, duhr. Humor, fluff, a little crack, friendship and family.

* * *

It was one of the most horrifying thought that struck his mind; other than his Ma refusing to make him his favorite cookies and apple pie or getting Lois angry after he stood her up. The idea just seemed to be the one that disturbed him the most. He could careless if his fellow colleagues laughed at him for his ridiculous actions from the stopping this madness.

It all started when Clark Kent met the Boy Wonder.

Clark, as the Metropolis hero, Superman, visited Gotham with the need to contact Batman because he was needed. The Dark Knight failed to respond to any of the League members' calls for help and assistance and Wonder Woman was worried that something happened to him so she asked if Clark could check up on Batman. Clark didn't want to, at first, it was Batman's city he was going into, after all, and they all knew that Batman hated it when aliens or meta-humans or any of the League arrived at his city. The Kryptonian gave in when every single founder of the Justice League insisted and pestered him.

He was hovering above a rooftop when a dark shadow appeared in his peripheral vision. He gathered all his remaining dignity and courage and faced Batman himself, but did a double take when he noticed a little kid dressed up like a traffic light beside the brooding man.

The little kid was bouncing on his feet, occasionally shifting his weight on his left or right foot. He wore an heart-melting grin that reached his ears. Clark Kent was immediately wrapped around the kid's finger that day when he went to Gotham and met Robin for the first time. Partly, it was because of how the kid expressed his idolatry towards Superman. Also because he liked to tease Batman that he was jealous when Robin said that Superman was his favorite hero and the best hero ever.

As months gone by, Clark and Robin became arguably closer. They always bantered light-heartedly, teased the other until they'd gone red from embarrassment, shared stories and experiences that interested one another, doting on each other and Clark quickly learned the true identity of the Boy Wonder.

Because they were such good friends and colleagues, he and Wonder Woman often talked loudly about the strong bond Clark had with Robin whenever Batman was near. Though, it was only for pure fun and there was no intention of making the Dark Knight mad that resulted with him throwing batarangs at them.

Even if other sidekicks were born, such as Kid Flash and Speedy, Clark and Robin were still close as ever. One day, Clark heard through his superhearing those three kids arguing in who was the best Justice League member. Of course, Kid Flash and Speedy chose their own respective mentors and Clark was a bit disappointed when he heard Robin said Batman was the best. Yet, he still knew that he was the kid's favorite hero. Clark only wished that it would last for so long.

Now, Clark was facing the problem he dreaded the most: he was not Robin's favorite hero anymore.

He should've expected it, after all, Robin was not that little kid anymore that was so full of energy and always hyped up for a single task. The Boy Wonder was already fourteen-years-old and he had friends that influenced his life, other than Superman himself. There was the cheerful Kid Flash, the obnoxious and short-tempered Speedy, the calm Aqualad and the fierce Wonder Girl. And not to mention that kid was entering the 'rebel stage of adolescence', as parents called it.

Clark saw less of Robin during his Teen Titan days, and he was sad and sullen that the kid rarely visit the Justice League anymore. The other League members were also sad, Robin had them wrapped around his fingers, too, but none of them were as sad as Clark.

So, it was a surprise for him when Robin and his teammates dropped by at Metropolis. Clark was happy to see them and greeted them enthusiastically, though he was more than enthusiastic when he talked to Robin. The older superhero got his bubble popped when he learned that Robin didn't come in Metropolis to meet with him, but to capture the dangerous fugitive they were after.

Nevertheless, he was happy to see Robin once again after all the months the teenager was busy with his own team. He suggested that they should team up, but he was confused on why Robin was so reluctant to agree. He ignored it, for now, though.

When they sent the fugitive back to jail, he invited the Teen Titans to join him for dinner. The sun was setting already, and they could wait for the night to pass till they returned to Jump City. Robin declined, much to Clark's dismay, as he and his Team went on their way.

The next time he saw Robin, though, was how his problem started. Since his city was safe for the night and the Justice League didn't need him for anything yet, the Man of Steel decided to give Robin a surprise visit. When he got to the Titans Tower, he saw through the clear and transparent glass walls of the tower Robin and his teammates watching a movie. He didn't know what it was, but he could wait for them to finish the movie so there would be no remote or popcorn chucked at him.

He watched the movie along with them, and learned they were watching a movie called 'Avengers.' He had to admit that it was a great movie and he liked Captain America better than anyone in the movie. What he didn't like was the words that was released from Robin's mouth.

"Dude, Captain America's cool, he's my favorite hero of all time. I bet it would be nice if I can be like him in the future."

Clark Kent froze, his jaw dropping at the Boy Wonder's words. Captain America was his favorite hero? What happened to him, Superman, being his favorite hero? He could understand what Batman might had been feeling when he teased him relentlessly about his connection with Robin. He was terribly jealous of this Captain America. Maybe this was what he got for doing that to Batman. Clark never understood the idea and concept of what the humans called, 'karma', but maybe this was it.

With one last fleeting glance at the Teen Titans, Clark flew away from Jump City with incredible speed.

That midnight, he scolded himself for being so affected. He chuckled without humor inwardly at his irrational actions. It wasn't like that he was the kid's father... He was just the kid's idol, favorite hero and uncle. Okay, so he admit that it stung a lot and that it was idiotic; Captain America was a freaking fictional character, for god's sake. Yet, being replaced was not a pleasant feeling and it was certainly a feeling he would rather not experience again in the future.

Clark sought ideas and way for the teenage hero to like him again, to accept him as his favorite hero again. Whenever he saw Robin during the week, he would offer the younger one for a quick adventure in the air, he would invite him out for ice creams, he would find the time for them to have a quick chat. He knew that Robin was getting annoyed after those attempts, and he didn't quite expect the outburst the Boy Wonder gave him.

"Will you stop, Supes?" the teenager cried, throwing his hands in the air in exasparation. "Could you give it a rest? Captain America's just a character and he's not real, don't pester me just because I liked him, you're still my favorite hero and that won't change!"

The Boy Wonder left him then, cursing under his breath. Clark didn't know how Robin suddenly knew about his problem but he didn't care. He smiled foolishly, satisfied with the answer as he whirled around and flew towards the sky, the bright sun looking down at him.

—

Now, Clark could see how puberty seemed to hit his surrogate nephew. At the age of sixteen-years-old, Dick Grayson was only a few inches shorter than him, his raven hair messed up in different directions, his blue eyes that were so deep shimmered under the light of the restaurant and how his body was a bit muscled but still lean because of his acrobatic skills.

The Kryptonian took a sip from his coffee as the little kid he knew that grew up as this young man spoke, "Remember those Kryptonian stories you told me about when I was kid? Can you tell me again the story all about 'Nightwing and Flamebird'?"

Clark's lips twitched against the mug.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Awww... I think this story satisfies me, too. My question is: does this story satisfies you or not? Was it too fluffy or just enough for you guys? This is another one of my one-shots, I think I have more one-shots than I had multi-chapter stories. But, arghh, sometimes one-shots tend to make you crave more. Not that I'm saying that multi-chapter stories don't make you crave for more because of their cliffhangers. Oh, well. Also, this fanfiction does not take in any specific world of DC Universe. Though, you could already guess 'Young Justice' is out of the list. Constructive criticism is allowed and needed, but not necessary.

Don't forget to **RATE** and **REVIEW**.


End file.
